The present invention relates generally to card games, and more specifically, to a method of playing multi hand card wagering game and playing a game combing the total value of five cards and placing a wager on the outcome. The method of playing this game could be against the house or against other players with the house taking a rake from each game.
There is a wide variety of gambling card games. Different types of games can involve different degrees of complexity and skill. It is desirable for a game to have the right degree of complexity, if to complex, than many potential players will be not interested in playing the game.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a card game and method that overcomes the above problems.